


Tedium

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-11
Updated: 1998-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: What happens when the relationship between Scully and her girlfriend loses its novelty.





	Tedium

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Tedium by SSH

TITLE: Tedium  
AUTHOR: SSH ()  
RATING: NC-17 for F/F sex and adult content.  
DISTRIBUTION: List archive only  
CROSSPOSTING: atxc  
SUMMARY: What happens when the relationship between Scully and her girlfriend loses its novelty.  
Disclaimer: Scully belongs to Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox, as does Mulder, Spender, and Skinner, this story is for fun, not profit, yadda, yadda, yadda; Alex belongs to everybody. :-)

* * *

The sun was just beginning to filter in through the curtains as Dana Scully's alarm went off. Up at the crack of dawn, again. She heaved herself up out of the bed and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower with her eyes half-open, she wondered if she and Mulder would end up flying off anywhere today. It was Friday, so she hoped not. She didn't want to spend another weekend cutting up cadavers.

She stepped into the shower and felt the warm liquid rushing over her to say good morning to every one of her skin cells. She grabbed the shampoo, poured a dollop, and massaged it into her scalp. She pondered stopping by the salon tomorrow; her hair care products were getting a little low.

She let the water flush out the shampoo, then ran some conditioner through her hair. She reached for her bath puff and the shower gel in the same swift motion. Lathering up, she ran the puff first over her breasts, then down her short, muscular legs. She was looking forward to the spa trip that she and Alex had planned for next month. Finally, she'd get some pampering.

She rinsed out the conditioner with one hand, then tried to soap her back with the other. This was always the point in her morning routine where she wished Alex was in the shower with her.

After a few extra moments under the cascade of water, she opened the shower door, then dried herself off with the towel. She looked at her watch lying on the countertop. Shit. Twelve minutes in the shower - two minutes too long. She quickly brushed her teeth with the towel around her head, then went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

A little while later, she was ready to go. She crept softly back into the bedroom and kissed her lover goodbye. Alex mumbled, "I love you," and Scully returned the sentiment. She was just closing the door when she heard Alex's alarm go off. Good. Right on time.

*UGH,* thought Scully, as she flopped on the couch in the apartment she shared with Alex. What a long day. Because of Mulder's usual unorthodox methods of investigation, Skinner had called them into his office that day to rake them over the coals for breaking and entering some office. Then Mulder saw Spender in the hall and tore into him, letting out all his frustration on the kid. Good thing I stopped him just before Skinner walked by, she thought. Otherwise we'd really be into it.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dana, it's me."

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"Nothing's wrong - I'm just calling to find out if you want pepperoni on your pizza."

"What?"

"We finished up early, thought I'd bring home dinner."

"Oh. Sounds good . . . and, uh, pepperoni's fine."

"Ok, great. See you in a half."

"OK, love you."

"Love you too, babe."

*Click*

Dana sat back and closed her eyes. Well, at least she wouldn't have to cook.

The next thing she knew, she heard the jangle of keys in the door. She started up, and turned around to see Alex struggling with the pizza, two sodas, and her briefcase. The keys fell to the floor, and Scully grabbed the pizza before it followed the keys.

"Thanks, sweetie," said Alex, as she regained her balance and followed Dana into the kitchen.

"No prob." She put the pizza down, wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, and kissed her.

"How was work?"

"Oh, nothing too traumatic today, thank god. I'm so happy I got out early tonight - no last minute emergencies. Finally, I get to spend a Friday night with the woman I love."

Scully smiled and held Alex close. "What a rare treat," she mumbled into Alex's neck. She began to kiss Alex softly, then ran her tongue under her chin, around her right side, and nibbled at her ear.

Alex moaned. "Mmmm, save that 'till after dinner."

Scully grinned. "As you wish, Madame."

They settled down on the couch with their pizza and flipped on the TV. More bad news, thought Scully. She glanced at her lover. *God, I think I'm too tired for sex.*

After they had finished eating and cleaned up their trash, they cuddled up and watched an old movie on cable. Dana woke up just as the credits were rolling. She looked down at Alex and nudged the sleeping woman.

"Huh? What? What time is it?"

"Time to go to bed, beautiful girl." Scully pushed herself up off of the couch and turned off the TV.

"Oh, okay, if I have to," Alex whined, grinning.

They both made their way into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Scully made it into bed first and feigned sleep, hoping she wouldn't have to expend any more energy this evening.

"What's this," questioned Alex, "My beautiful lover is asleep? Hmm . . . we'll just have to do something about this situation."

Dana opened one eye and saw Alex taking off her shirt to reveal her small breasts. Next came the pants, then the BVD's, to reveal her perfectly triangular bush. Scully figured she must've shaved that morning in hopeful anticipation.

Alex pulled back the covers from Dana. "Oh no, you don't. I saw you peeking."

Dana giggled and wrapped herself around Alex, welcoming her onto her body. They kissed deeply for a few moments, their tongues engaging in a quick battle for control. Alex then ran her hand up Dana's T-shirt, lifted her up, and pulled it up over her head.

"And what have we here? Why, I do believe there's a woman who's so hot she's setting fire to my bed."

Dana playfully pulled Alex back down and bit her shoulder, while Alex's hands roamed over her breasts and belly. Alex kissed her way down from Dana's neck to her panties, stopping along the way to suck and nibble her nipples for a few moments. She made circles on Dana's hipbone as she pulled off her underwear.

She moaned as the smell of Dana's pussy drifted into her nostrils. She placed her face in that sacred place and drew in a deep breath. *Yum.* Dana bucked up to show her enthusiasm for what she knew Alex was going to do.

Alex parted the dark hair and sunk her tongue deep into Dana's vagina. *A little tart today,* she thought. *And not very wet.*

Dana knew she probably wasn't very moist, but moaned anyway, knowing that once Alex started playing with her clit the juices would flow.

Alex ran her tongue up Dana's labia to her magic button. She knew exactly what kind of a moan Dana would let out as soon as she touched it. She circled it, teasing, looking up at her lover's face. *What nice geography,* she thought, looking at the mountainous breasts, and Dana's head thrown back against the pillow.

She attacked Dana's cunt with new fervor, licking up and down her labia, over her clit. Wetness began to seep from Dana's cunt, and she could feel it trickling down her chin.

"Not so hard," whispered Dana, looking down at her lover. "I'm a little sore from when that perp kicked me yesterday." She watched her lover's face fall as she diligently went back into her muff, softer this time, and slower.

"You don't have to slow down, just be gentler."

Alex sighed, came up for air, parted Dana's lips, pushed back the hair, and very quickly, but softly, began to flick her tongue over Scully's clit.

"No, not like that, I can't really feel you."

Alex looked up at her lover. Dana knew she was getting frustrated. She reached down and lifted Alex's face to look at her.

"It's okay, sweetie, just forget it. I think I'm just too tired." Alex looked hurt and disappointed. Dana hated it when this happened, and she didn't really know how to get their sex life out of the rut it had fallen into. She pulled Alex up and wiped off her chin, then began to lick the rest of the cunt juice off Alex's lips.

"I'm sorry, baby," Alex whispered.

"It's okay, sweetie, c'mere."

Scully pulled Alex into her arms so Alex could rest her head on her breast. She could feel the warm breath of her lover on her skin, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," said Alex, looking up.

They kissed, then relaxed, and drifted into sleep.

THE END


End file.
